oresamateacherfandomcom-20200216-history
Reito Ayabe
Dorm Manager |gender = Male |age = 16-18 |birthday = September 24 |height = 163 cm (5'4") |blood type = O |occupation = 2nd Year High School Student Boys' Dorm Manager |school = Midorigaoka Academy |affiliation = Student Council |club position = Member |family = Father Mother Ayabe Ichika (sister) Ayabe Umetsugu (brother) Ayabe Akimi (brother) Ayabe Koushiro (brother) Ayabe Kosue (sister) |status = Active |first appearance = Chapter 43}} Reito Ayabe (綾部 麗人 Ayabe Reito) is a second-year student in Class 2-4 and a member of the Student Council. He later becomes the Dorm Manager. Ayabe the definition of a 'clean freak' and frequently has attacks in which he needs to find a dirty place to clean. During these attacks, Ayabe's hardcore cleaning means that he gets much stronger. Hanabusa Miyabi uses his knowledge of these attacks to force him to stay in the Student Council. Appearance Ayabe is a short, young man with a distinct mole under his right eye and long bottom eyelashes and short dark hair. He has an average build and is not very athletic. It is widely believed that he has poor health and Yui Shinobu has mentioned he had a repeat a year because of it.Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 60, Page 12 This is revealed to be his 'attacks' rather than bad health though. He carries a guitar case that contains a broom strapped onto his back, which was given to him by Miyabi. Personality At first glance, Ayabe appears to be an ordinary student or even lone-wolf who keeps his distance from everybody else. However, he is accustomed to being surrounded by lots of people which is noticeable when he was oblivious to Mafuyu 'stalking' him, though it was from a small distance.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 62, Page 9 As the eldest of six children, Ayabe had a lot of responsibilities and took care of them. He was similar to a third parent to them as their parents had work and very little time to see them. His resemblance to Mafuyu's mother was a reason why she felt as if she couldn't fight back.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 62, Pages 16-17 Ayabe harbors a lot of guilt for abandoning his siblings and feels extremely guilty whenever he sees a dirty place.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 63, Page 28 This is why he has 'attacks' like seizures and needs to clean something. He takes pride in cleaning and likes it to the point where he becomes incredibly strong when cleaning, even being able to defeat Mafuyu and climb a chandelier. Going everywhere with a broom in his guitar case acts as a tranquilizer.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 63, Page 27 He returns to normal when there is a sense of comfort and cleanliness.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 63, Page 31 He is noted to be very caring and secretly likes being around lots of people, and is very good at cooking. Ayabe also becomes happy whenever anyone recognizes his hard work. This is shown when Mafuyu compliments his cooking, when Ichika's friends compliment that their house is very clean and when Ayabe's two classmates and Mafuyu thank him for making them bentos. Background Ayabe's parents were rarely home and were constantly busy because his mother is a nurse and his father is a truck driver; this meant that as he was the eldest of his five siblings, he had to care of them.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 64, Page 20 They were extremely dependent on Ayabe, relying on him to cook, clean and help them get ready for school. He even curled Ichika's hair, as she didn't know how to (and still can't) curl her own hair.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 64, Page 19 It is mentioned that Ayabe hardly attended outings outside of school with his friends because he was busy taking care of them. When Ichika asked why he liked cleaning so much, he said he'd gotten used to it and perhaps this was his 'pride'. In his last year of middle school, Ayabe's classmates invited him to go to karaoke at least this one last time. He refused at first, but he eventually agreed as he rarely came to these events. When he asked his siblings, they agreed wholeheartedly and told him to have fun sometimes.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 64, Page 23 Entrusting housework to the older siblings, he enjoyed a day out with his friends.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 64, Page 24 However, it was raining when he returned home and it turned out Ichika's friends came over and Umetsugu had went out, leaving the younger siblings to make mess.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 25-26 As well as that, no one had thought to bring in the futons from outside, which had become wet and muddy. This event left Ayabe feeling upset, unappreciated and fed up with his 'pride' being shattered.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 27-29 Due to this, Ayabe went to his father and requested him not to tell anyone what high school he was applying for. He decided to go to Midori Ga Oka, as it had a dorm and he wanted to move out. This was the first time Ayabe asked for something of his own so his father agreed. He didn't tell any of his siblings about this until the day he left.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 29-30 The memory of his siblings chasing him, crying and yelling 'don't leave' left an impact on him and led him to feel extremely guilty whenever he sees a dirty place. He would switch into his 'cleaning mode' and turn extremely powerful as he cleaned.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 64, Page 31 He felt relieved but was slightly disappointed that none of his siblings had contacted him since he had left. Hanabusa Miyabi asked him to join the student council to protect him from Momochi Runa and Ayabe immediately refused.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 15-16 However, he caught Ayabe in one of his cleaning attacks and threatened him to stay.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 64, Page 32 Although he continuously cites that he wants to leave and is not close with Miyabi, he is grateful and understands his good intentions and feels indebted to him. Synopsis Early Appearances At the beginning, Ayabe is shown to be very pessimistic and negative, not allowing people to get close to him. He also constantly says that he wishes to leave the student council quickly. Ayabe's first appearance is in chapter 43 when Hanabusa Miyabi gathers the Student Council and explains that they are up against the Public Morals Club and they each have the choice to either cause the school's reputation to decline or completely destroy the club. Ayabe questions whether they can choose to not do any at all but Miyabi reminds him that he knows Ayabe's 'weakness' and therefore he ''can't refuse. When he flinches, Momochi Runa laughs and asks if he can't handle it and Ayabe replies that he's just troubled by it.Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 5-10 Ayabe Arc Houjou Wakana spots Ayabe walking in the school and informs him that Hanabusa Miyabi is looking for him. Hearing that Yui Shinobu hasn't returned from apparent betrayal, Ayabe claims that he envies him and that he also wishes to leave the student council. Before Houjou can snap at him, Kosaka Shuntaro arrives and the two discuss about why Miyabi could have possibly wanted Ayabe in the student council in the first place. Meanwhile, it's revealed that Ayabe's turn to take part in the bet is next and that he's chosen to bring down the Public Morals Club and will be released from the student council if successful.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 3-7 Kurosaki Mafuyu and Hayasaka Kaori are doing their club activities and Mafuyu accidentally hits Ayabe with her broom. The duo look on in horror and she quickly apologizes and worriedly offers to take him to the nurse's office. With an irritated 'tch', Atabe declines and says his ears hurt more from her yelling but is stopped short when he looks up and recognizes them both. Mafuyu offers once again to escort him but he refuses and leaves hurriedly.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 10-11 They look on as he stumbles away. Whereas Mafuyu is worried about whether he's okay, Hayasaka thinks he might recognize him and they go to Yui for information. Yui expresses exceptional resentment for Ayabe as he tells them the little he knows. Hayasaka confirms that he's 'that guy' and explains what he knows about Ayabe's situation; before Mafuyu transferred Miyabi was personally choosing student council members and the school was astonished when he went to Ayabe and asked him to join, of all people. Ayabe refused without a second thought and called Miyabi arrogant, much to everyone else's horror. Three days later he followed right behind him.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 12-14 As Mafuyu ponders on the mysteries surrounding Ayabe, she senses a murderous aura from where she assumes to be outside the window and swiftly takes a battle stance. Confusion takes over, however, when nobody is there.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 15-17 Later, Houjou and Kosaka walk by the same spot but their discussion is interrupted when they see the cupboard, next to that very window, shaking vigoriously. They both assume it's Yui and Houjou violently throws open the cupboard door. Ayabe falls out and he tells them that he needs to crush a group that has no leader to crush. They both advise him to take down the strongest member, especially seeing as the Public Morals Club has so few members and Ayabe decides to go along with their idea. They are surprised at this and clearly do not believe Ayabe has the strength to do so. After he takes his leave, Houjou looks into the cabinet and comments to Kosaka that it seems quite odd.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 17-21 Mafuyu finds a letter from Ayabe in her locker calling her out to the abandoned second building that Okegawa Kyoutaro and the delinquents used to hang out in. She is bewildered when she finds out Hayasaka hadn't received a letter but decides to not mention it, wondering if she was the only person called out. Mafuyu goes to the designated spot alone and Ayabe acknowledges her as the Public Morals Club's strongest member, noting that she could sense that killing intent coming from the cupboard. She realizes that he is very weak.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 21-26 Elsewhere, Houjou and Miyabi discuss Ayabe's challenge letter and Houjou bluntly states that no matter where the place is, Ayabe would lose; so why the old school building? Miyabi is amused at her severeness and explains that Ayabe is the strongest only in a place like that.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 60, Page 27 The chapter then pans to Mafuyu dodging Ayabe's much quicker punch and she is astounded at his sudden boost of strength and speed. He manages to land a kick and sends Mafuyu flying with Ayabe commenting that she's only up to this level. After a series of attack, Ayabe defeats her and says it's only for today before his exit.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 28-30 Mafuyu has a flashback of all the times her former gang praised her strength but is reminded that she lost and wakes up with a jolt. She realizes she is in the nurse's office and Saeki Takaomi had brought her there. A few days pass and Mafuyu feels absolutely terrified of Ayabe until Takaomi encourages Mafuyu.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 61 With a newfound motivation, Mafuyu begins to investigate Ayabe to find out exactly how and why she lost. Right after he leaves his locker, Mafuyu runs in front of it with a notepad. A boy nearby hesitantly points out that it's Ayabe's locker, to which Mafuyu scoffs and says she knows. She then moves on to ask about how Ayabe has been recently and the person says he wouldn't know, because Ayabe is rather inconspicuous without his guitar case. Mafuyu thinks that Ayabe is quite ordinary and is unsure of why he was so different that one time but then she notices something.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 62, Pages 4-6 Ayabe's two friends peer at Ayabe's face and speak aloud about how they don't understand what the attraction is. After all, Miyabi's fans have always hated him. He cluelessly asks what they are talking about and they gasp in realization that Ayabe hadn't noticed. They point behind him and he turns to see Mafuyu staring at him. She frantically ducks away for a second but peeks out again. After being filled in by his friends, he finally understand that he's being stalked and turns to talk to Mafuyu who has already gone. At their classroom, Hayasaka asks why she is out of breath. As she brushes off his observation, Mafuyu thinks back on the results of her research: Ayabe was strangely slow to catch on despite giving off the air of a sensitive person and is quite average in general, perhaps even below average in terms of athleticism. The only thing that is out of the ordinary is his guitar case and Mafuyu can't remember what he pulled out of it during their battle.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 62, Pages 6-10 Mafuyu finally confronts Ayabe before lunchtime and they stare at each other in silence. His two friends watch from a distance, wondering what the first sentence spoken will be. She greets him with the frank nickname ''Ayaben'' (あやべん "Ayabean" in the official English manga), and invites him to lunch. Regardless of their initial horror, they push Ayabe to eat with her. They try to persuade him by saying he's lucky to have a girl make a bento for him but Mafuyu shoots down that claim and her bento is all for herself( she didn’t have brakfast). Ayabe rejects her invitation and leaves the room and Mafuyu follows right behind him. After school, they go back to the old school building to fight, but it results in Ayabe happily cleaning the second floor.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 15-26 After he calms down, he allows Mafuyu to ask questions and expects her to ask about the student council or his weaknesses. However, Mafuyu asks about his specialty dishes.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 28-29 In order to make sure Mafuyu doesn't tell others about his cleaning attacks, Ayabe asks her what she would like as hush money which she responds to by asking for a bento.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 64, Page 8 When they eat together the next day, his friends follow them and are curious about why, despite his usually distant behavior, Mafuyu is an exception.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 64, Page 10 She drops her meatball and almost eats it off the floor before being scolded by Ayabe, who pats her head and gives her his own. His friends watch intently and Ayabe realizes that his big-brother-ness keeps getting shown around Mafuyu.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 11-12 She asks if he has siblings, which Ayabe replies to by telling her about his past, explaining the reasons behind his strange attacks and how Miyabi threatened him and made him join the student council.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 15-32 After hearing his story, Mafuyu decides that Ayabe needs to return home and not live through high school with so many regrets.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 65, Page 4 Ayabe refuses and attempts to run away and ends up in the student council room. Mitabi then reminds them that Mafuyu doesn't know where Ayabe lives but then bails on him and gives Mafuyu his address.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 13-14 They proceed towards Ayabe's home. Soon after they arrive, they come across Umetsugu and Ayabe immediately hides and makes Mafuyu go to confront him instead. She asks him which middle school he goes to and accidentally acts like a delinquent, to which he gives a friendly answer. She then offers him some food which he joyfully accepts, despite her being a stranger.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 18-20 They then bump into Ichika and swiftly duck. Mafuyu notices her cute hairstyle and Ayabe explains that he used to curl her hair for her and wonders if she can do it herself now. However, as it turns out, a boy from the nearby boys' high school is the new person in charge of the iron.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 65, Page 20-22 Ayabe admits that he felt scared to see if they would hate him after he left, but felt disappointed knowing they hadn't changed at all.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 65, Page 23-24 Discouraged, Ayabe thanks Mafuyu for bringing him here but feels that he doesn't need to come right now. Mafuyu then tells him that she figured out he lied about liking to be alone and notes how boring Ayabe's life must be.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 65, Page 25 Their conversation is interrupted when Mafuyu sees a little girl carrying way too many groceries, who is revealed to be Kosue, Ayabe's youngest sister. As they ponder where his other siblings are, Ayabe sees his sister fall down and stand back up again. He realizes that despite being only 5 years old, she'd gotten stronger. Kosue tells the two ladies that help her that she mustn't cry or be a bad girl; she has to be a good girl so that her onii-chan ( big brother) will come back. After hearing those words, Ayabe hugs Kosue close to her while calling her an idiot.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 65, Page 27-29 During this exchange, Ayabe's other siblings, who were looking for Kosue, find their brother hugging Kosue and call him an idiot as they cry and hug him. His siblings prove Ayabe's earlier thought that they would treat him like an outsider wrong, and are overjoyed as they welcome him home.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 30-31 With this reunion, Ayabe realizes that there are many places for him and that the student council is one of them.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 30-31 Battle of Kiyama Arc When investigating rumors about Kiyama harassing girls from Class 2-5, Mafuyu and Shibuya Aki decide that going in Midori's uniform would be a bad idea which results in Aki returning with make-up and clothes.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 70, Pages 23-25 As they're walking, she realizes that rather than Mafuyu, he gave ''Natsuo a more feminine makeover. He says the clothes were given to him by the Dorm Manager, who she eventually finds out to be Ayabe.Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 71, Page 24 Mafuyu introduces herself as Natsuo. After she asks about him being the Dorm Manager, he says that he was the candidate this year to which Mafuyu thinks that it makes sense because he is very suitable for the role. He says that he wouldn't have agreed to the job if he had been asked last year and thanks ''Kurosaki for changing him. Mafuyu is shocked that he figured out her identity and asks how; Ayabe says that he sensed it while holding his broom and explains that once you understand her strength and have been around her for a while, the probability of sensing it will increase. However, Ayabe tells her that he's currently chosen to be neutral and will keep Mafuyu's identity secret.Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 71, Pages 26-28 Art of the Echo Arc In chapter 89, Mafuyu starts to wonder about Miyabi's actions and hesitantly sneaks into the student council room. She quickly hides behind some cardboard boxes when she hears footsteps. Mafuyu's muscles are too sore to be able to dash for it. More people file in and Mafuyu panics when she hears somebody coming to take the cardboard boxes to the staff room. She feels extremely relieved to see Ayabe and desperately asks him to help her escape. At first, Ayabe says he can't get involved because he is strictly neutral but then agrees to help her as long as she doesn't eavesdrop. However, he can't carry Mafuyu with his strength as it is, and the student council room is too clean for him to get into his 'cleaning mode'. As a result, he goes to find a push cart. When Ayabe is out of the room, Momochi Runa opens the box Mafuyu is in, gesturing for her to remain quiet and says that it's okay and she will be keeping guard for now. She denies being close with Ayabe, but mentions that they are both similar in that they were both forced to join the student council. She compares Miyabi to a child gathering all the pitiful children to build his own kingdom and notes that children aren't evil but are selfish, dreamy and cruel. Momochi tells Mafuyu that if she asks any of the children, they will say they are 'indebted' and calls it cruel how Miyabi knows and uses the fact that it's easy to sell kindness. Ayabe scolds Mafuyu for acting carelessly and Mafuyu stays silent before asking if he would fight the Public Morals Club again. He says he wouldn't fight it of his own accord, but would do so if Miyabi absolutely told him to, which makes Mafuyu worried about Momochi's earlier words.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 89 Just after Yui reconciles with Mafuyu and Hayasaka Kaori, Ayabe is on his way to the boiling room in the dorms and meets Miyabi on his way. When Ayabe asks what he's doing out so late, Miyabi says he wasn't sleepy and wanted to look outside, to which Ayabe sees Torikichi, Okegawa Kyoutaro's pigeon. Miyabi lets Torikichi fly away and Ayabe asks if that was okay. With a small smile, Miyabi watches Yui, Mafuyu and Hayasaka outside and says that it's fine because the pigeon wanted to fly in the first place, and it missed its timing. He then tells Ayabe that Yui will be returning to the first dorms. Ayabe gets annoyed that Yui hadn't told him and asks Miyabi not to tell him to help him. Miyabi says that it's unlikely he needs his help at all before laughing it off and reminding Ayabe of his original task to get tea.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 97, Pages 3-7 Before summer break, Mafuyu and Ayabe eat lunch together and chat about what they're doing in the summer holidays. He tells her that he's going home and he's unsure of what kind of swimsuit Kosue should wear to the beach because she's too young for a bikini. This leads Mafuyu to say that he should do something more since he's only a high-schooler once. Ayabe says he's looking forward to summer break though and recalls hearing Miyabi say something similar. Mafuyu tells him that she's going home and they both are shocked when Aki replies and says he's doing the same. The duo ask how long he's been there eating with them.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 97, Pages 28-29 After Mafuyu's 'date' with Kangawa Kouhei, which ends up with a fight between the two banchou, she receives a text from Ayabe containing a picture of Kosue.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 98, Page 31 The Public Morals Club is contacted by Takaomi and made to do club activities so that they can get approved quickly when the next club inspection comes and one of the activities is to clean the old school building, and they are joined by Ayabe.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 100, Page 8 Hayasaka's Past Arc In the first morning assembly of the new semester, Hayasaka notices Momochi's absence. Mafuyu realizes he's talking about the girl that 'helped' her hide in the student council last time and is unsure if she's an enemy or whatnot. Ayabe calls Mafuyu an idiot for going to someone in the student council for information. He then looks at her and sees that she's gotten 'more muscular and firm' and asks if she went training in the mountains. Mafuyu denies this and tells him that she went to a festival and met up with everyone to do a test of courage. However, she recalls how they both ended up in fights and wonders if she did get stronger. Ayabe returns to the original topic and tells Mafuyu that Momochi is going to resign from the student council after she begins to study for entrance exams. Mafuyu asks if another person will be joining the student council after Momochi leaves and Ayabe tells her that's not the case as Houjou Wakana is already taking over her workload.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 101, Pages 9-13 Hayasaka is suspended due to fighting and doesn't return even after the suspension is over. Mafuyu goes to Ayabe, as the Dorm Manager and he tries calling the household but a 'scary-sounding lady' keeps picking up. Aki then comes and takes the phone, using his charm skills to find out about Hayasaka's whereabouts. Both Mafuyu and Ayabe stare at him, impressed. Ayabe can be seen surprised with Aki and Mafuyu when Takaomi and Yui come to get her as 'Class 1's class representatives' to visit Hayasaka's house.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 26-31 After Hayasaka's memories return and Takaomi, Yui and Mafuyu come back to Midori Ga Oka, Hayasaka asks them to pretend he's still not back to normal. In his room back in the dorms, Mafuyu repeatedly says they can't do it and they'll be found out straight away.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 112, Page 8 As she leaves, Mafuyu wonders what Momochi did and bumps into Ayabe. He asks her what she was doing alone in the Boys Dorm and she tells him that she was seeing Hayasaka to his room.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 112, Page 9 Surprised, he asks if Hayasaka's back and Mafuyu reluctantly lies to him. Ayabe seems genuinely worried and tells her not to be too hard on herself. Mafuyu quickly leaves while apologizing to Ayabe in her head. He thinks off adding extra side dishes to her bento to cheer her up as Miyabi comes out and asks how Hayasaka is doing. Ayabe explains the situation and notes that Miyabi seems very worried and asks him not to ask him to watch over him. Miyabi says that he can't order him to do that to which Ayabe responds by saying he is the last person how has the right to say that.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 10-12 When Momochi talks to Hayasaka, Ayabe interrupts and Momochi refrains from saying too much. Mafuyu and Hayasaka wonder about why he was so far away from his classroom but don't give too much thought to it. However, Mafuyu then keeps running into a very tired Ayabe as they both watch over Hayasaka and the duo wonder if Ayabe is suspecting them.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 23-24 Super Bun arc After Miyabi is injured from 'tripping' and falling down the stairs, Kosaka is dragged by Yukioka Komari to find Ayabe and the other student council members helping him prepare for the assembly. Kosaka is shocked and Miyabi responds by giving one of his normal smiles and says he tripped. He later overhears some girls talking about some rumors that had surfaced, claiming that Miyabi was pushed down the stairs. They question what the perpetrator's motives would be and one of them suggests they're after the school's top, A.K.A. the student council president. The other girl laughs it off and remarks that they would aim for the rest of the student council next if that were true. Ayabe dismisses this rumor. Sensing another person's presence, he turns around but finds nobody there and mutters that it must be his imagination. As he leaves, he unknowingly passes by the Super Bun impostor.''Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 119 In the student council room, Kosaka recites instructions aloud from memory like a robot and is extremely focused on making perfect coffee. Houjou explains his condition and informs Ayabe that the Public Morals Club's bunny reportedly stole Kosaka's books and he is unable to calm down without them. Having never heard of Super Bun before this point, Ayabe repeats this quizzically. Houjou recalls the club inspection and how Super Bun had stolen the stamp to deliberately got the others to chase her instead of Houjou to protect her. After a moment of silence, she tells him that she believes the bunny isn't a bad person but is 'kinda creepy'. Nonoguchi Kanon adds in her opinion, also recalling her own encounter with Super Bun and remarks that she is very large had actually met Aki in disguise because Mafuyu had to appear as Natsuo. After hearing both of their descriptions, he imagines a very gruesome and creepy macho man wearing a bunny mask and hopes he never meets her.Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 11-13 Before P.E., Ayabe tells his classmates to go on ahead and hurries to his classroom to retrieve a forgotten item. On his way, he passes by some girls who are once again chatting about Miyabi's incident. He convinces himself that Miyabi was probably just careless and he would have told the student council if he'd actually been pushed.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 14-15 Ayabe finds the classroom door open and is confused as he'd thought he was the last person to leave. He expresses surprise when he sees 'Super Bun' with his guitar case. Realizing her identity, he calls out to her but the Super Bun fake straps the guitar case to her back and begins to run away. In desperation, he throws open the nearby cupboard and grabs a broom to chase after her but she unzips his guitar case and takes Fujishima out. She then skillfully knocks the broom out of his hands onto the floor before taking off. As he stands there wondering how she knew what was in there, Ayabe reminisces about when Miyabi first gave him the guitar case for him to carry around.''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 16-25 Due to losing his tranquilizer, Ayabe is stressed and 'out of it' for the next few days. He ends up getting hit by the ball in P.E. and has his friend give Mafuyu's daily bento to her. The remaining student council members talk about this event and decide to stay away from the Public Morals Club until they find out more. Hayasaka and Mafuyu decide to search for the fake Super Bun and Ayabe tails them to get back his stolen items. When they meet, Ayabe stays still and completely ignores the duo, focusing only on finding his guitar case. Relationships Kurosaki Mafuyu When Ayabe's turn to defeat the Public Morals club arrives, he decides to defeat the leader or strongest member. Both Houjou and Kosaka Shuntaro assume he'll go for Yui or Hayasaka but he calls out Mafuyu instead, recognizing her as the strongest member. During their fight in the abandoned second building, he becomes mysteriously strong and defeats her, though she is unable to recall why. She then follows Ayabe and watches him closely in attempt to find out. In doing so, she gives him the nickname 'Ayaben' and discovers that he is quite ordinary, oblivious and deduces that he has younger siblings''Oresama Teacher ''Manga: Chapter 64, Page 14 due to his similarities to Mafuyu's mother. After she helps him reconcile with him family, he retains a neutral stance and they become friends, often eating lunch together. Ayabe may seem to be annoyed with Mafuyu but actually enjoys her company, and treats her like he treats his siblings. Hanabusa Miyabi Ayabe constantly claims that he's not close with Miyabi and wants to leave the student council, but is grateful to him as he knows Miyabi was trying to make a 'place' for him. Trivia * Ayabe ranked 3rd with a total of 3159 votes in the character popularity poll conducted by ''Hana to Yume in early 2013. * He ranked 3rd again with 4296 votes in the 2nd popularity poll. * Ayabe has a set of cleaning tools that is made by Hayama-san from Wakayama which he also named as Fujishima (the broom), Sugita-san (the dustpan), Makimura-san (the cloth), and Shinomiya-san (the bucket). * Ayabe's favourite food is croquette and he is good at making fried egg. * His romantic preference is someone he can rely on and who is also not good at house chores. * His hobby is photography. He doesn't mind the type and quality of the camera or the lens. * His weakness (or something that he is not good at) is adults. * His recent worries are whether Sugita-san (the dustpan) must be replaced or not, because he has already fallen in love with it, and that Shinomiya-san is reaching his limit. * Ayabe is closest with Kurosaki and Shibuya. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Student Council Members Category:Midorigaoka Academy Students